Johnathan
'''Johnathan '''is the beloved butler of the Sakamaki household. Appearance Johnathan is extremely handsome with short, messy light blue hair with lucks covering his ears and beauiful shaped, round green eyes. He is average height with a slender body this is well built and beautiful pale skin. He also has strong shoulder blades and a shape face. He wears a typical butler uniform with black button sweater and matching black pants. He also wears a white undershirt with a black tie and white gloves along with brown shoes. Personality Johnathan is very loyal towards his master and king Karlheinz. He's quite polite to the heroine despite the fact that she is a human, which is considered to be rare for vampires to kind towards humans. Johnathan takes his job very seriously due to the fact he feels honored to serve the Royal Vampire Family. Johnathan is well known to be very kind to the Sakamaki brothers during their childhoods. He shows to have a love for reading books and poems. However, he does shows to fear the adult members of the royal family (such Karl, Cordelia, and Richter) but still respects them regardless. Johnathan also serves as a father figure towards the Sakamaki brothers despite knowing it's against the rules of the servants in the Sakamaki household. He has a brave side which is shown in a flashback when he gave food to Laito despite the boy's father forbidden any meals after Karl thrown his own son in the dungeon. Is do to his kindness that Johnathan is beloved by the brothers despite they known to be very sadistic. History Johnathan was born and raised in the Vampire clan. Despite the fact that he was extremely poor, Johnathan was soon developed a strong love for reading books and poems at a young age. At some point, Johnathan took employment in the Royal Vampire Family as a butler in the household. By order of the Vampire King Karlheinz, he served the Sakamaki brothers and took care of them. He became a father figure towards the young Princes and became their favorite butler. However, this was disapproved by their mothers because of they believed that their children shouldn't befriended the poor. However, the Vampire King allowed this relationship to happen due to his worries that his wives' treatment towards their children would make it difficult for them to have relationships with others. Relationships Karlheinz Johnathan is very loyal towards his master and king Karlheinz, believing that the latter is a god like the rest of the vampires. He thinks highly of Karl and takes pride and honor to serve such a strong and powerful man in the Demon World and has nothing but respect for Karlheinz. Karl shows to treat Johnathan very kindly and is shown to have the butler close to him. It's revealed that Karl is the one that gave Johnathhis order to serve his sons, fearing that his wives would damaged them to much. Karl doesn't mind that Johnathan is a father figure towards his sons or the fact that they favored the butler than their actual father. The Sakamaki Brothers Johnathan is beloved by the Sakamaki brothers and is their father figure. The brothers considered Johnathan as the only person that ever showed them love and kindness in their childhoods. Trivia * Johnathan's name means "Gift of Jehovah". * Johnathan is the Sakamaki brothers's father figure. Category:Males Category:Supportive Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Poor Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Alive